Data Files
Data files (TXT, VID, IMG, PDF and DB) are digital contents found within laptops, smartphones, iSlabs, and cellphones.They cannot exist outside and can only be placed inside electronic devices or memory sticks. All files appear as black and blank if they are stored inside locked or switched off device. To identify them, the player must switch the device on and, if it's locked, gain access through the means of hacking. A device must be placed in the player's hand to access its files, and moving files between devices requires one device in each hand. Files can be stacked without regard to file type. Stacked files can be sorted via use of shift-click to move the top file and reveal the next file below it. Most of the files are generally useless, as they were only meant for "randomness and humor." However, there are some files that may have value, but they are rare. List of files A few types of the files might contain data that is worth something. If that is the case, a value is shown on the description. However, multiple files of the same type may have different values. Known file images needed for slideshows: DB Fall class schedule TXT A master's thesis on the propagation of fire in a confined, zero-g environment. ($5.00) TXT Old bank statement for a personal account at Detroit Savings Bank ($50.00) TXT Pre-Authorized Debit application for an active account at Detroit Savings Bank ($191.62) TXT Pre-Authorized Debit application for an active account at Detroit Savings Bank ($1777.42) TXT TXT 3 Dog Moon T-Shirt Review.png TXT A cached article about vertical.png TXT A white paper on maintaining.png TXT Brooding, lovelorn poetry about.png TXT Email to BFF about what Karyn.png TXT Email to BFF exhaustively.png TXT Email to BFF expressing disbelief.png‎ TXT Email to BFF lamenting the.png TXT Email to coworker complaining....png TXT Email to employees describing a.png TXT Email to employees describing a new.png TXT Email to employees describing new.png TXT Email to employees outlining.png TXT Email to friend about a hulking....png TXT Email to friend theorizing about.png TXT Email to landlord about the leak in.png TXT Ethics paper on the use of.png TXT FEMA Black Swamp region.png TXT FEMA evacuee preparedness.png TXT High school algebra assignment.png TXT High school history report on.png TXT Login details for a current.png TXT Login details far a current.png TXT Detroit Bank Account Details.png TXT Login details for a defunct bank.png TXT Materials science thesis on.png TXT MBA Thesis on the Opportunities.png TXT Old bank statement for a.png TXT Old corporate financial.png TXT Old corporate procurement 15.png TXT Old corporate procurement.png TXT Outdated login details.png TXT Pre-authorized debit defunct.png TXT Pre-Authorized Debit.png TXT Pre-authorized debit 87.png TXT Pre-authorized debit 617.png Adsız4.png TXT Old corporate financial transaction still operating.png IMG IMG Blackened plants and building.png IMG Blurry picture of a dog-like.png IMG Cat in bathtube, looking cute.png IMG Cat in a bathtub, looking non.png IMG Cat in a bathtub playing with.png IMG Cat on a leash, looking non-.png IMG Cat peering through screen.png IMG Cat playing with a laser pointer.png IMG Cat sitting slouched, with paw on.png IMG Cat snuggled in blankets.png IMG Convoy of school buses carrying.png Detroit Skyline Data IMG File.png IMG Dog in mid-air with a banana.png IMG Dog lying on carpet with paws.png IMG Dog simultaneously chasing and.png IMG Massive columns of smoke rising in.png IMG Sloth and a cat, lying on a.png IMG Sloth sitting on pavement.png VID VID Amateur video of youths.png VID America's Top Hobo Wrestler.png VID A multi-legged mobile laboratory.png VID A robot squeezing ketchup....png VID A Season Without Clean.png VID Cat diving into a paper bag.png VID Cat jumping into and out of a.png VID Cat turning to face camera in.png VID Cat running and sliding across.png VID Cat walking around with.png VID Compilation of goats screaming.png VID Hamster turning to face camera.png VID Miley Syrup's VMA twerking in super HD.png VID Parrot turning to face camera in.png VID Personnel in NBC suits talking.png VID Poorly-lit footage of some.png VID 'Real American House Husbands' S1E1.png VID Russian dash-cam compilation of.png VID Russian dash-cam of a freight.png VID Russian dash-cam of large.png VID Shaky-cam footage of a dogman.png VID Squirrel turning to face camera.png DB (Data Base) DB Annual launch records and.png DB Corporate employee records.png DB Household budget.png DB Someone's personal address.png‎ PDF (Portable Document Format) PDF You try opening this file, but the.png Category:Computers